Maddie and Phantom
by bibbledoo
Summary: I did one of ghostanimal's challenges. One with Maddie and Danny (Phantom). I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds! Rated T for self harm, and detailing of dripping ghost blood, AKA ectoplasm. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I don't know why, but I've taken a fancy to reading and writing DP angst. So much for Dad saying I'm a cheery lad. Oh, yeah, I'm doing ghostanimal's challenges.

**The Challenge: Danny basically begins to cut and hurt himself and Maddie catches him as Phantom.**  
Walker: Here are the rules punks. Danny cannot be exposed. Danny must be all upset and depressed. Maddie must be cruel at first then motherly.

* * *

Disclimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, and I don't own the idea. I'm doing one of ghostanimal's challenges for the heck of it.

* * *

Maddie Fenton strolled around the park, getting some fresh air, wondering why Danny was spreading a rift between them— then she saw it. Danny Phantom, ghost 'hero' —she scoffed at that— and local ghost of Amity Park, sitting against a tree. But this was not the high and cocky Phantom she was used to. This Phantom was crying softly, and was holding a knife. Then, he started to cut his arms and shoulders, letting the green gooey liquid stream down into the grass, which was soaking it up greedily.

"What are you doing?" She asked sharply, making Phantom look quickly at her. His radioactive green eyes showed fear, worry, and hurt. It took all her will not to let her motherly instincts take control and take care of the boy. She looked at all the scars littering his chest and arms, some reaching the neck. She tried to think that it served him right, but she knew he was just a boy. She glared at him as though he were vermin suddenly in her house. The glare made him flinch back and whimper, looking scared. Duh, not only was he caught doing something wrong, but she was a ghost hunter.

"What serves me right," He said, white bangs covering those hurt eyes. "I mean, the town proclaims me evil no matter what I do, you hate me, and I don't even think I like myself anymore." His voice shook, laced with hurt and Maddie took a deep breath to control herself. As the ghost began to put the knife to his skin again, it took all her self-control not to run over and throw the tool away from him.

But, basically, he died young. What if he was trying to die again? And he reminded her so much of Danny, not to mention the youngling was just that, a child. Instead of running over and acting, she decided to talk, persuade him away from the self-harm, and as much as she tried to convince herself he was a ghost and to leave him, he can't feel pain anyways, she stayed and tried.

"Ph- Danny?" Phantom gripped the knife tighter, stopping in mid-air from doing more, showing he was giving her attention, but his gaze was on the grass. "Look at me, honey." She said it as if she were speaking to a small child, and slowly, Phantom's head looked at her face, avoiding the eyes. She started to step forward, and he flinched, pressing his scarred back tighter against the tree. He was scared of her. "I'm not going to hurt you—" Angry switched places with afraid and shy.

"Why should I believe you? Hurting me is your job, to catch me and tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'! How is you trying to dissect me different from me doing this?" He gripped the knife tighter, and then made a swift cut from his shoulder to his mid arm. She flinched at the rash action.

"But you're still a child." She said calmly, motherly instinct kicking in. "You need someone to help you and guide you. I'm sure you have some friends, but an adult figure needs to take care of you." His stance went limp, and Maddie took the chance to take the bloodied knife. Then she pulled him into a hug, holding his now completely on hazmat suit and gloved hands were now gripping her. Tears fell from the ghost and onto her suit, and she reminded herself, and admitting, he was just a boy.

* * *

Indirect mother/son bonding! I can be one for family bonding when I want to.


	2. Epilogue

Hey! I was thinking on a little more bonding, and some people wanted a continuation, so here, an epilogue.  
I left it as Maddie bonded with Phantom and is getting ready to try bonding with Fenton.  
Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Three months later…_

Maddie walked by Amity Park (the park) and saw Phantom lying on the grass, cloud watching in a more secluded area where not many people go by. Unless you're a ghost hunter making sure the town is safe.

With a roll of her eyes, Madeline Fenton walked over to the ghost with closed eyes, a snoring sound coming from him. Was he sleeping? No, ghosts can't sleep… Can they?

Just three months ago, in the night time, Maddie saw Danny Phantom cutting himself. She still didn't know what compelled her to do what she did. Pity, motherly instinct? If it was the latter, then why? Movement brought her out of her train of thought.

Danny Phantom was curling a little deeper and had a small smile on his face. He looked like a little kid. He looked small. He looked about Danny's age, 14, and was clutching the grass.

Before Maddie knew it, Phantom's face was at her lap, and her fingers were moving through the snow white hair. She could see why all the fan girls were in love. Five minutes later, Phantom woke up (Maddie accepted he was actually snoozing) and subconsciously moved so that his head would be on her chest, like children do when they want their parents to hug them, whether it's because they're sleepy or sad, and Maddie welcomed it.

Maybe ten seconds later, Danny Phantom seemed to notice which form he was in and who he was hugging and phased out of the grasp, blushing a ghostly green yet pale in fear, and left.

Why did he embrace her? And why did Maddie welcome it? _Oh, well,_ thought Maddie, standing up and walking to Fenton Works, pushing aside her interest to think about how to spend time with her family. _I'll question it later. Now, what does Danny like to do?_

She never noticed a certain ghost boy flying overhead, green eyes on her, trying to get home before his caring mother, smiling at remembering the comfort of his mother's embrace.

* * *

(Dork/nerd dance) I did it! :)


End file.
